I Survived You
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: A young she-Elf is captured by a band of slave-traders. All have pleasure on their minds, except one, David. He plans to rescue her, but ends up tying the two of them even more together. [Slightly AU] [Warning: rape, slavery] [No slash]
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **The song Raye sings is Gollum's Song. It's on the soundtrack and played during the credits.

-

'_Where once was light_

_Now darkness falls_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more_

_Don't say good-bye_

_Don't say I didn't try_

_These tears we cry are falling rain_

_For all the lies you told us_

_The hurt, the blame_

_And we will weep _

_To be so alone_

_We are lost_

_We can never go home._

_So in the end_

_I'll be what I will be_

_No loyal friend _

_Was ever there for me_

_Now we say good-bye_

_We say you didn't try_

_These tears you cry have come too late_

_Take back the lies_

_The hurt, the blame_

_And you will weep _

_When you face the end alone_

_You are lost_

_You can never go home…_' sang a voice. The song drifted through the woods, haunting, sad, yet beautiful. 

The voice belonged to a she-Elf, who sat high in a tree. Her legs were stretched comfortably along a branch, with her back resting against the trunk. She was using her dagger to whittle a long slab of wood. In her lap, were some freshly cut arrows. It was obvious she was working on another. 

'_You can never go home…' she said, softer than before, ending the song. _

She sighed and looked up from her whittling. She put the dagger in its small in its hidden sheath. Placing the already made arrows in the quiver on her back, she stood up and looked around. 

For as far as she could see, there were trees. The trees themselves were huge, bigger than any trees anywhere else. Well, anywhere but Lothlórien. She smiled slightly, and looked towards the west. Off on the horizon, the trees stopped abruptly. Her smile faded slightly and she shook her head. Her dark brown hair, filled with natural red and blonde highlights, swayed with the movement of her head. 

She ran down the branch gracefully, and leapt across a small gap onto another branch. She threw out her arms, catching her balance, and reaching up, she grabbed the branch above her head. She swung herself up and kept running from branch to branch, tree to tree. Occasionally, she would have to climb higher or lower to get to branches that were closer to others on a different tree. She knew where she was going, and threw the trees was one of the fastest ways. 

Raye, the she-Elf, jumped from the tree and landed silently on the balls of her feet. She crouched on instinct, before slowly straightening her legs. She was young, for an Elf, just pushing 800 years. She lived with her parents, in a small glade in northern Mirkwood. She wanted to move to Lothlórien when she was older, but also didn't want to leave her parents. 

If she did, they would have no one to care for them. She had no siblings, for her older brother had left two years before. He had gone to Lothlórien, wanting to serve Galadriel instead of Thranduil. His decision hadn't sat well with their parents, so one night, when all were asleep, he'd packed his necessary belongings, left Raye a note, and left. 

_When I'm older, Ecthelion, I will follow you there. Perhaps by then father won't be so loyal to Thranduil. _She hated Thranduil. He never did anything to help them. When strange creatures had massacred the small village they had lived in, he hadn't done anything. Her parents had moved to the glade then, she had been barely 200. She had no friends, for the other Elves all looked down on her, saying she was raised like a wild creature and didn't know how to act like a normal, respectable, Elf.

Glancing down at herself, Raye agreed. Instead of wearing fancy gowns, Raye wore well-worn leathers, usually brown. Her shirts weren't much better, being a vibrant green. The design she'd created herself. 

The sleeves were long, and flared slightly at the ends. Ties laced up the front, giving the "barbarian" shirt a more elegant look. She smiled at her creation, proud. Most of the Elf maidens wouldn't dream of wearing any of her clothes, and definitely took better care of the ones they did wear. 

On top of that, Raye didn't spend hours upon hours being waited on by servants. She couldn't stand the thought of being pampered like she had seen others be. She shuddered at the thought of it even. She braided her own hair each day, and brushed it each night. Sure, although not as prissy about her looks, she did worry about them a little. All females do. 

Looking around, Raye stopped. She hadn't realized she'd been walking the whole time. She realized she was in another small glade, about the same size as the one she lived in, but maybe a little smaller. In the center of it, was a large pool of water. Too small to be a lake, yet to big to be a pond. 

Walking over to it, she looked at the water. It was so clear! She knelt by the water, and gingerly slipped her hand under the surface. It was like she was sticking her hand into cool air. It felt good compared to the real humid air. 

Raye stood up and glanced around. It appeared as if no one came to the glade, for there weren't any footsteps. Smiling happily, she quickly stripped herself of her clothing, dropping it on the ground behind a rock, and dove under the surface. 

The water was just as refreshingly cool when it touched her entire body. Her hair streamed behind her, as she streaked through the liquid. Finally she slowed, and opened her eyes. A smile appeared as she saw a small fish swimming around her left hand. She held very still, and the little fish swam right up to her nose. She blew out bubbles at it and it tore away faster than a lightning bolt. Laughing out bubbles of air, Raye swam to the surface for more air. 

As her head broke the surface, she heard cruel, harsh laughter. Looking around, she felt her heart almost stop. There, at the edge of the pool, stood a band of men. Instead of the friendly looking men she'd seen days before, these closely resembled Orcs. Mutilated, ugly, filthy, then laughed at her. One nudged forth a younger man, still young enough that he hadn't acquired the ugly looks of his elders, and ripped off the shirt as the youth stumbled into the water.

'Fetch the she-Elf, David,' the leader snarled.

The youth, David, looked at her, and started to wade towards her. For a brief instant, she saw sorrow in his eyes, but it passed. Raye backed away from the boy, trying to get to the other side. She didn't need the men to find her naked. To her dismay, the men had already surrounded the small pool. The boy continued towards her, as if uncaring. He stretched his hand towards her and roughly grabbed her wrist.

'I'm sorry.' She heard him whisper. 

He began to drag her back to shore, ignoring the fact his band would surely rape the Elf maiden before night fell. He sighed to himself and pulled her out of the water. 

'Good boy,' the leader said, pushing David away from the Elf. David stumbled and fell into the group. They pushed him back amongst the others.

The leader walked straight up to the naked Elf, and circled her like a wolf. Raye flinched as he reached out and rubbed a rough finger over her nipple. Her reaction drew a smirk of satisfaction from the man, who turned back to the others.

'She's a virgin, lads!' he said, getting himself a roar of approval from his men. He turned back to the her, 'You won't be by the end of tonight.'

Raye shivered, but didn't say anything. She'd expected as much from the way the man had circled. 'Your name?' she inquired.

The leader raised his hand as if to smack her, but then lowered it. 'Gowain,' he growled.

            Her eyes flashed, "That's a name of honour. What are you doing with it?"

            Gowain's eyes flashed and she knew she was in for it. She saw stars as his hand connected with her cheek. She barely caught herself as she fell towards the ground.

            Unknown to her, David lunged to help her, but the grown men held him back.

            Raye stood up, and watched the man warily, defiance in her eyes.

            'It would've been easier if you hadn't done tha'," he said, sighing mockingly. 

            That was the last thing she saw as his fist connected with her head, knocking her unconscious.

            David watched as his tribe knocked the Elf maiden unconscious. Sighing softly, he wished he could help. Maybe, when he was older and stronger, he'd rescue her from them and they could escape together.

            'You, and you! Bind her, and strap her to a horse. We're moving out!' shouted Gowain.

            Getting an idea, David stepped forward. 'She can ride on my horse with me.'

            Gowain laughed, "Of course, probably the best. Her nakedness can arouse you, but you can't do anything about it yet. Very well, David, bind her and strap her to your horse.'

            The men chuckled as David rushed to do that. He didn't tie her extremely tight, mainly because he knew Gowain wouldn't like having to wrestle with the knots later on when the raping started. Also it wouldn't cut off the circulation. Gagging her so she wouldn't scream, David hauled her unconscious body up onto his horse, and crawled up behind her.

            'Easy, Belle,' he cooed to his horse. True, the horse's true name was Belladonna, but he felt it didn't fit the mare's gentle disposition. 

            As the rest of the men started off, on the backs of their own horses, David glanced back at the pool. Then he whispered, his mouth barely touching the point of the Elf's ear, 'Someday, someday, I will rescue you, and we will escape together,' he swore.

            Raye didn't know it, she couldn't hear. But somewhere, in the depths of her unconsciousness, she felt a ray of hope.

            Raye sat, finally conscious, with her back tied to a tree. She glared across the way at the band of men who were eating around a fire. David, the youth, glanced up at her, momentarily. She noticed a look of relief cross his young features before he turned back to his food. She groaned, feeling her limbs falling asleep, and struggled to move them. It attracted the unwanted attention from Gowain.

            'Not yet, Elf,' he chuckled wickedly. 'I know you want it, but it's not time for you to lose that precious virginity of yours.'

            Her eyes flashed, but she dropped her head, helplessness and sadness overwhelming her. There would be no way to stop the big man from stealing her, no way of escape. She was theirs until they decided to get rid of her. A tear of hopelessness rolled its way down her cheek, and she fought to bite back more.

            David noticed the tear, and started to wrack his mind, thinking of a way to help her. He frowned, concentrating. He didn't notice one of the men steal the rest of his food. Nor did he particularly care; it wasn't exactly what he would call food. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. 

            Whipping out his small sword, one he'd stolen from a soldier they'd killed, he pointed it at Gowain's chest.

            'The Elf is mine…' he growled, trying to be as intimidating as he could muster. 

            Gowain laughed, but it was cut off as the sword pushed its sharpened point into his chest. He glared at the boy, annoyed, yet deciding to humour him. 'What do you mean by that, boy?'

            'Her virginity is mine to take. I get her body,' he answered, the same deadliness in his voice as before.

            'Yer not old enough!' Gowain protested, getting the point dug deeper into his skin.

            'Then she's mine to take until I am.' He frowned.

            'She's not good for anything else!' Gowain growled, getting embarrassed that his men were seeing him being beaten by a young boy.

            'Do you know that for certain?' David asked. He looked over at the she-Elf, noting the hatred burning in her eyes as she watched him. 'Oy! Elf! Are you good for anything besides pleasure?'

            Raye glared at him. Great, so he rescued her for the time being. But in the end, she'd still get raped. Hopefully, depending on how old they deemed 'old enough', she would be gone. Playing along, she replied, "I'm good with the bow, meaning I'm good at hunting. Plus I'm a fairly good cook.'

            David shot her a brief smile, then looked back at Gowain, who was trying to back away from the sharp sword a point. 'See?'

            'Fine, boy. You win. But, that doesn't mean we aren't going to beat her…now git!' Gowain shouted, shoving the boy away.

            David sheathed his sword and walked over to kneel before the Elf. 'I tried…I'm sorry…' he said, sympathy in his eyes.

            Raye fought the urge to spit at him. She sighed, 'Aye, and I'm eternally in your debt. Thank you.' She smiled softly.

            David felt himself drawn into her beauty, and nodded, in awe. 'No problem. What's your name?'

            'Raye…' she said softly, looking away from his face.

            He could feel that she was looking at the men over his shoulder. He sighed. 'I'm David, as you've surely heard.'

            She shook her head. 'Nay, you're Elrohir.'

            He frowned, 'What?'

            'It means "David" in my natural tongue,' she said, smiling.

            'Oh, I see…' he frowned still, confused.

            Suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'How old are you going to have to be before you rape me?'

            He glanced around and whispered, "Seventeen, but I don't plan on still being here. I'm going to run away, and take you with me.'

            Hope sparkled in her eyes, 'Thank you. How old are you now?'

            He sighed, 'Thirteen, but I'll be fourteen in three days.'

            She nodded, 'Ok. Go back, the men will hurt me more the more they think we get along. Go.'

            David stood and calmly walked back to sit down among the others. He ignored her the rest of the night and forced himself to sleep through her beatings.

            Wincing, Raye opened her eyes. David was bent over her. Putting a hand to her neck, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. A huge bruise was growing where some of Gowain's men had held her down, strangling her. Sitting up, she winced as the new scabs along her back stretched. Who would have thought Gowain had a whip used for flogging.

            David, having woken up early to inspect her wounds, looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

            'You're to go hunting. It's better if I wake you up now, than if they do it when they're ready. Just lie here until they come.' He stood up and walked off.

            Raye lay back down, wincing, and pretended to be asleep.

            It was going to be a long 3 years.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: **Muahahahaha! I'm updating this one, just to rebel against my muses! Ok, so it's only against Aaron, who I'm not sure is permanently there, or not. He doesn't seem to get along with Cody…*sighs*

Anyway! It's up to Cody what I update next after this, so, if he's ever on again, do try and convince HIM what to tell me to update. He's my master and I'm his slave [Not like that you perverts!], so he tells, I do. *nods* Hopefully he won't bite you if you do, he IS known to it. I've got the teeth marks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOTR, and I don't own the Drow. I DO own...*blinks* um, he wouldn't appreciate this, but I own Cody. Yeah, got him drunk, I bought him cause he ran out of money. So now, HE'S the slave, I'M the master. Heh, jk. I own practically nothing, other than this plot. I own nothing of Cody's, though he owns something of mine…*coughs*

**Song: **_Imaginary by Evanescence and __Paradise by Vanessa Carlton. I like those songs. No real reason to listen._

-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------**_End A/N_**-----------------------------------------------------§-----------------------------------------------------------

It was about year and a half later, and Raye was leaning over a small fire, dutifully roasting some venison she'd been forced to hunt. Sighing, she prodded the hearth, and leaned back onto her heels. She glanced around the camp, and a small, sad smile appeared on her face.

The camp itself was crude. Off to her left, at the farthest part of the camp, were three tents. Inside were the shadows the candle threw off of the people inside. Muffled shrieks of both pain and pleasure drifted softly across the space, but they were magnified to twice the volume by her sensitive Elvish ears. 

Over to her right, Rachael saw David. He had matured a lot in a year and a half. He'd already grown to probably the maximum, which was about 5 feet 11 inches. He would have made a very handsome Elf, had he been born that way. She sighed sadly, sometimes wishing that he had been.

As she watched him, David looked over at her. His dark eyes smiled for him, though he couldn't let his face show it. Raye grinned softly and went back to tending the fire. This was the most they ever did, until, that is, the others were fast asleep.

As soon as Gawain started his snoring, Raye would creep into David's tent. She had found out that David was Gawain's nephew, and therefore was important enough to have his own tent. Once inside, if he was asleep, she would go to sit in the corner and just watch him. It contented her, knowing that she could watch over her rescuer during the night. She didn't really need sleep, just a time of silence in which to meditate, which she did with her eyes open.

If, however, David was awake, she would talk to him, telling him about herself, her family, her home, her king…basically her entire life. He listened with innocent curiosity for the first year, but after a while, she'd noticed the changing in him.

He'd grown more into women, but he still hadn't taken any of the whores they'd attracted during their visits to the cities, to his bed. Raye was supposedly going to be his very first. She sighed at the thought, not knowing if she was glad or not.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Looking at Gawain, she knew he didn't hear too. Getting up, she stood, tensed. This wasn't the first time in her slavery that she'd wished that she had her own set of weapons. She was only allowed a bow and a quiver of arrows to hunt. 

She knew David saw her movement, and understood it as the sign of someone approaching. She heard him quickly warn Gawain, who drew his sword and stood up. It suddenly registered for the first time that Gawain wasn't one of the men inside the tent with the whores, which was a first. She pushed the thought away, and turned towards the direction she guessed the person came in.

She was right.

Out of the trees stalked a figure, clad in light green, browns, and grays. She could see a small hint of a blue shirt, but what shocked her most, was the fact the figure was another Elf. Looking him over, Raye noticed immediately his comeliness. 

The Elf warrior walked directly to Gawain, who smiled in relief. 'It's been a while since you have walked among us, Shadow Dancer.'

The Elf nodded, 'Aye, it has indeed. Twenty years, I believe. You were but a youngling then.' He glanced at David and arched an eyebrow. 'So you've gotten a hold on the _aran__ utina.'_

Raye made a small strangled noise. Shadow Dancer, whoever he was, spoke the form of Elvish she was partial to. Surely David wasn't the actual son of some human king. She glanced at him, and noticed with slight satisfaction, that he looked confused.

The Elf, Shadow Dancer, as Gawain had called him, looked over at her and stiffened. 'You're holding a _re-edhel as a slave?' Raye noticed his eyes harden slightly as he turned back to Gawain. 'Or as a human whore?'_

Raye flinched and, blushing slightly, focused her mind on the sole task of making sure the venison didn't burn. 

She didn't pay attention to the change in conversation, nor did she really care all that much. She just prayed that this new Elf, whatever his real name was, wouldn't rape her. If he had been with this tribe before, who knew what he would be willing to do. _Perfect_, she thought, _another person to fret about._

To her surprise, however, Shadow Dancer made no more attempts at talking about her, or any to her. At least, not until after all the humans had gone to bed and just as she had risen to sneak into David's tent.

'Are you a whore then, that you sneak into the boy's tent after dark?' came the hauntingly unconcerned voice of the Elf.

Raye sighed, and turned to look at him, 'Nay, I am no whore.

'Then why do you sneak into said human's room?' he asked again, looking at her impassively. 

She folded her arms over her chest, just below her breasts. 'That is none of your concern,' she said, reminding herself painfully of her father.

He raised an eyebrow, bemused. 'Oh, but it _is my concern. You are sneaking into a man's tent, scarcely wearing anything. If, that is, you call a loin cloth clothing,' he added._

Raye blushed lightly, 'Does it really matter? My masters do not give me any other clothing, when they found me I was bathing, so I have no other clothes anyway. Besides, why haven't _you beat me yet? Surely by now, you would have?'_

He nodded, 'Aye, I guess I could. Where would you like being beaten? The hips, ribs, breasts? Name it; I'll beat you there since you seem to want me to.'

She frowned, 'No, I do not.'

'Mmm…I see,' he said. 'You haven't answered my question yet.'

'He's the only one who will talk to me without trying to trick me into rape. Besides, I have a strong urge to protect him.'

'All right. Good night…'

''Night,' she muttered and walked away from David's tent. The male Elf had confused her a lot.

-

So it continued for another year. Shadow Dancer would suddenly appear and be with them for a while, then disappear again into the night. Each time he came, he would notice that the she-Elf was thinner, more bruised, and beginning to weaken. If he looked in her eyes long enough, he noticed that her spirit was diminishing. He sighed at the thought.

David glanced over at the mysterious Elf. Being sixteen, going on seventeen, the night of when he was to rape Raye was drawing closer. He smiled slightly at the thought; he wouldn't deny just looking at her sparked a fire in his loins. Any of the males in the camp felt it, and this angered him greatly. Frowning, he set back to sharpening his sword.

Raye stood, leaning heavily on the six-foot staff at her side. She winced at the breath, having had two of her ribs broken recently. No one in the camp cared enough to set them, so they still were broken. Looking around, she noticed that Shadow Dancer was back. Limping heavily on her staff, she went over to tend the fire where the rest of the men were crowded. As she bent over to lay another log on it, one of them roughly pinched her rear. She jumped and accidentally dropped the log, which set sparks flying everywhere. One hit Gawain straight in the face.

Roaring with pain, he leapt at her. She flinched and, leaning heavily on the staff still, crouched down, prepared for the kicking. As she thought, she soon felt a searing pain, and a small crack, and then felt the ground beneath her. _There goes another of my ribs_, she thought wryly. Trying to feebly push herself back up, she felt someone's foot connect with her back. It repeated over and over.

Suddenly she felt a rough hand grip her shoulder and haul her, none to gently, to her feet. She didn't fight them as she forced onto her hands and knees, too weak to try. She knew what was coming. 

Soon, she was writhing on the ground in agony. Parts of skin from her back were missing, as the flogging ended. She felt the dirt enter the wide open cuts, and started to whimper softly. Gawain snorted in disgust, but was secretly pleased. Her spirit was almost broken, all that was needed was for his nephew to steal her virginity.

Leaving her to her pains, the men walked away, heading, no doubtedly, for the whore filled tents. As each of them walked by, another severe kick was launched on her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, drawing blood from there.

After they all passed, she lay there, her eyes closed, slowly drifting to unconsciousness. Then, quite suddenly, a pare of smooth hands gently wrapped around her and picked her up. She opened her eyes briefly to see Shadow Dancer's face, looking down at her. Although it was impassive, she could see the concern and anger in the Elf's eyes. She felt the cool air hit her open cuts and shivered. He held her closer to his chest and started to walk away from the pool of blood, and the camp. 

David glanced up in time to see Shadow Dancer walking away with Raye's body in his arms. He leapt to his feet, 'Where are you going with her? She's not allowed to leave the camp!'

He ran over to stare furiously in Shadow Dancer's eyes. 

The Elf just stared at him coldly, 'Three of her ribs are broken, her cuts need cleaning, and who knows what else your men have broken.'

'They're just breaking her spirit. Leave her, or they'll do it more. That, or they'll force me into raping her sooner than I'm supposed to,' he said, still glaring at the Elf.

Raye opened her eyes and he was startled to find hatred burning in them. _They haven't broken her spirit as much as they think_, he thought to himself. Little did he know that his face held a pained expression upon it. He only realized this when he felt as if his heart at stopped. _That hatred isn't for the others_, he realized. _It's for me._

She started to breathe heavily, soon hyperventilating as a fever set over her. Groaning pitifully, she fell into darkness.

Shadow Dancer stood still, watching the emotions fight each other on the young man's face. Finally, he noticed that self-hatred had settled on it.

'It's not so easy, when you're older, and a beautiful face arouses you. It's hard to remember what promises you might've made to the person before,' he said quietly.

David's eyes widened, 'How did you know…?'

A wry smile appeared on his face, 'The look of hope she gets every time she looks at you. It gives many things away.'

Lowering his eyes, David stared at the ground. He'd failed Raye, forgetting about his promise completely. How could he have been so stupid? He started to walk away, furious with himself.

'Just have her back by dawn. Gawain will be awake and he'll notice if she's not,' he said quietly without turning back.

Shadow Dancer nodded, knowing this already. He walked out of the camp; there was a small pond nearby where he could clean her wounds.

Raye awoke to find Shadow Dancer hovering nearby, painstakingly binding her ribs. She breathed, and almost passed out again from the pain. 

'Why've you helped me?' she asked, barely above a whisper.

The Elf looked at her, 'You don't deserve to be treated this way.'

She looked away. 'Perhaps I do,' she said, 'who is to judge?'

He frowned softly and sat back, 'I do not understand.'

A small, sad smile appeared on her face, and he was startled to find himself thinking she was beautiful, even covered in bruises.

'Of course you don't, you couldn't know that I've had treasonous thoughts against my king,' her voice hardened.

'Who exactly is your king,' he asked softly.

'Thranduil,' she said, hatred in her voice.

Shadow Dancer felt his heart begin to pound, and was greatly relieved, knowing she couldn't hear it. He looked away, and then back at her, his long blonde hair falling slightly to cover his crystal blue eyes. 'Why do you hate Thranduil?'

'Oh, I do not hate him. I hate his way of ruling. I also can't stand his sons, especially Legolas. Of course, I only saw him when he came to our small, unimportant village. He wooed all the girls, well, all except me. He didn't even look at me, which I suppose is a good thing. He was so stuck up, I would not have wanted him to notice me. I doubt he'd ever lived without servants attending his every move.' She watched him. "You look a lot like him. What is your real name?'

He stood up, 'Just rest, questions are made to be answered at the right times. This isn't one of them. I have to go speak with Gawain, telling him I have you. I shall return shortly.' With that he was gone.

She stared after him, frowning slightly. _Surely it couldn't be…she thought. __Nay, that cannot be Legolas, she finished, yawning. Satisfied for now, she fell asleep._

~*~*~*~

There ya go, how do you like that? It's fairly long too. Now REVIEW!

Cody and Aaron sit far apart, randomly glaring at each other every once in a while.

Me: What's with them?

James: Cody thinks you think Aaron's better than him.

Orlando: And Aaron's just pissed because you didn't listen to him.

Me: Ooh…well, Cody?

Cody: What…? *is still sulking, glares at Aaron*

Aaron: *glares back at both me and Cody*

Me: *ignoring Aaron* I don't think Aaron's better than you…

Cody: *raises an eyebrow, looking suspicious* You don't?

Me: Nope, not at all.

Cody: You're not lying to me are you?

Me: No! I don't think Aaron's better than you, at all. He's not.

Cody: *smiles slightly* Oh, ok, in that case…

James and Orlando: *watching Cody chase Rach around, trying to tickle her* Ook…

Cody tackles me, and sitting on me, starts to tickle me mercilessly.

James and Orlando: Ok…not fair…

Aaron: *stares off into space, looking slightly hurt*

Me: *giggling* REVIEW!


End file.
